codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakurako Sakurakouji
Sakurako Sakurakouji (桜小路桜子 Sakurakouji Sakurako), also known as "The Amazon", is one of the Four Founders of Eden, the ex-wife of Shibuya (as seen in Chapter 126 when Yukihina almost told Sakura that Shibuya was Sakurako's ex-husband) and the biological mother of Sakura Sakurakouji. Appearance Sakurako is a beautiful woman with long wavy black hair and dark-colored or light-colored eyes. She is most often seen in a kind of dress and she is unafraid of flaunting (dress or behave in a sexually provocative way) her body. Personality Sakurako's personality is somewhat of a mystery at this point, as are her intentions. However, it is known that she really loves her daughter. She also cannot stand people betraying or disobeying her, as seen in her interactions with Heike Masaomi and Zed. Even though she is Shibuya's ex-wife, she seems to be a pretty flirtatious person as she stated to Rei Ogami "If I were a little bit younger I wouldn't let off you so easy" after she kissed him. Background Sakurako is one of the Four Founders of Eden, alongside Heike and Code:Emperor. The doll who restored Kurako (the Emperor), belonged to her. There is a possibility that she also created Inoichi, another doll who is supposed to protect both Sakura Sakurakouji and the Pandora's Box. All the mechanical dolls share the same emotions as Sakurako, allowing her to feel their emotions too. History Around a century before the start of the series, Sakurako, Masaomi Heike, Code:Emperor and Zed founded the organization known as "Eden". Later on, she fell in love and married a certain Rare Kind, Shibuya. She gave birth to a baby girl named Sakura Sakurakouji. The three of them lived a very happy life until EDEN found out about the negation, which is created with power user and rare kind blood. In order to prevent the negation from happening, the Emperor ordered rare kinds to sever all ties with power users. Sakurako was part of the families that resisted, and because of that the emperor decided to burn all of the rare kinds, and that day has been known as December 32. Sakurako and Shibuya both parted ways and vowed to maintain a completely neutral position if another event like that happened. Sakurako left Sakura in the care of her distant relatives after that. Equipment * Power Cancellation Katana: Sakurako carries a long katana, which is capable of eliminating both Rare Kind and special powers. This is shown when used on a special powers, the blade can literally slice apart the power like nothing including the power of the Seven Flames of Purgatory. When used on Rare Kinds, their bodies are shrunk into miniature lost form and if they were bisected in half vertically then they're literally split in two as well as the miniature Rare Kind's two halves operate as two different people. When a Rare Kind is rendered in such a state, returning back to normal doesn't seem require the use of the Rare Kind serum but rather they either must feel a traumatic emotion in the case of Sakura Sakurakouji or if their overall physical state is completely altered where "Cat Boy" had regained his "life" from Zed's Death power after Rui Hachiouji returned it to him which also re-merged his two halves as well. She had loaned the sword to Rei after deciding to confront the Angels alongside Masaomi Heike, Yukihina and Kouji in order buy time for the Code: Breakers, Code: Names, and Sakura to escape. Though he never used it himself despite its effective power against Rare Kinds and Rui ended up using it to defend against "Cat Boy". Later, Sakurako reclaimed Sakurako's katana after saving Rui and Yuuki Tenpouin from "Franken" and "Cat Boy". Powers and Abilities Vitality: Sakurako's power is to transfer vitality, the normally nontransferable source of Special Power, into or out of almost anything. She is able to transfer vitality to other living beings, to strengthen their own life-force, and can even revert a Power User's Lost Form. The vitality is normally transferred via a kiss. It has also been shown that the she can transfer vitality to herself as well, allowing her to practically "eat" Special Power, and can even revert other Power Users to their Lost Forms. Interestingly, when transferring vitality to herself, she bites her target rather than kiss him/her. * Doll Animation: Using this ability, she can transfer vitality into nonliving bodies such as mechanical dolls, and manipulate them at will. She can manipulate them at a distance, and even give them orders for long term missions without her presence being needed. Since they're just dolls, they can't die, and thus can easily replace missing or destroyed body parts with new ones, and continue on. The dolls also have far greater physical skills than the average human, able to easily lift two teenagers with very little effort, and even hold up half of a bridge for a short time; they are also quite fast. And, because the dolls are powered by her own vitality; they carry her emotions and thoughts. It's unknown how many dolls can be manipulated at once, but Sakurako has been seen manipulating at least nine dolls simultaneously. The dolls can also transfer vitality to others, at the cost of them ceasing function. Expert Swordwoman: Sakurako has shown considerate skills with her sword as she can make tremendous slashes against her targets in quick succession before most can react. She was able to slash Sakura Sakurakouji in half before her Rare Kind daughter reacted and held off Rei Ogami using the Mammon's true sword form and break them quite easily (albeit it was mostly due to her Katana's special power of canceling Special and Rare Kind power). She even managed to make quick slashes towards even the Angels though as she was never shown heavily engaged in a sword fight it's unknown how her skills compares to Shibuya (Sakurako's former husband). Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sakurako displays some capabilities in direct unarmed combat as when "Franken" exposed himself close to her in an attempt to drain all of her power, she quickly knocked him away with one kick to his head. With Yukihina and Kouji, Sakurako then proceeded to confronted the rest of the Angels unarmed as well though she was not able to emerge victorious. Enhanced Speed: Sakurako has demonstrated considerate speed in multiple occasions where she managed to catch Rare Kinds like Sakura Sakurakouji and "Fussy Lunch" off guard with her speed where she quickly slashed at them before they registered it. Though "Fussy Lunch" managed to easily catch her by the throat when her words enraged him enough. Enhanced Strength: The Amazon also displayed great physical strength for someone of her build as she was able to injure and knock back a Rare Kind like "Franken" with one kick despite his considerate build and frame where even "Cool Yankee", another Rare Kind acknowledged her to be quite strong. Enhanced Endurance: Sakurako has very high stamina and life force as she, Yukihina, Masaomi Heike and Kouji managed to fight against the Angels quite effectively despite having been exposed to their Death God ability multiple times with little rest in between their usage. Advanced Life Force Control: Sakurako has an advanced control over her life force which is the source of her Special Powers that allows her to stop her body from aging. This might also allow her to avert Code: End as she has been using her Special Power since the Meiji Era over a century without showing any signs of nearing Code: End. Relationships Shibuya At one point, they were husband and wife who had a daughter. But, they separated after the fight with the Rare Kinds, so that Sakura might be safe. Masaomi Heike notes that Shibuya feared her, although he may have been joking around. Sakura Sakurakouji Although Sakurako is Sakura's mother, Sakurako promised never to see her again due to the events of December 32. She refuses to acknowledge herself as Sakura's mother and states that Yuki Sakurakouji (Sakura's adoptive mother) is Sakura's true mother. Rei Ogami Sakurako has aided Rei more than once, including helping to restore his powers when he lost them (due to Code:Emperor's death). She also seems to be rather supportive of her daughter's association with him and places a great deal of faith in him, handing him the job of protecting Sakura and giving him her Rare Kind-defeating sword. Trivia * The name Sakurako 'means "cherry blossom" (桜) ('sakura) and "child" (子) (ko). * Sakurako's surname Sakurakouji 'means "cherry blossom" (桜) ('sakura), "small" (小) (kou) and "street" (路) (ji). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Founders of Eden Category:Dignified Power Users